Kornelis Ghyrgen
Kornelis Ghyrgen - Imperialny Komisarz pochodzący z planety Hiorg w Segmentum Pacificus, zwany również "Pogromcą Zdrajców" .thumb|248px|Komisarz Kornelis Ghyrgen Kornelis był jednym z oficerów politycznych na swym świecie macierzystym. Przydzielony do 17-nastego Hiorgańskiego pod dowództwem Generała Zedwana Bringa walczył podczas Wojny o Zjednoczenie Hiorg oraz Herezji Verdańskiej. __TOC__ Wygląd Kornelis Ghyrgen jest postawnym mężczyzną o szeroko rozłożonych barkach. Posturą dorównuje Zwiadowcy Kosmicznych Marines jest to bardzo dziwne zwłaszcza w jego ojczyźnie gdzie ludzie są raczej wątłej budowy. Ma jedno oko niebieskie a drugie zielone z czerwoną poświatą (wynik działania gazu bojowego użytego podczas Herezji Verdańskiej). Włosy krótko ścięte koloru czarnego. Wyposażenie *Miecz łańcuchowy jest reliktem zakonu Krwawych Aniołów nosi zacną nazwę "Krwawa Furia". Otrzymał go podczas walki na księżycu Machari gdzie pokazał swą upartość, odwagę, siłę woli, inteligencje i furie (uratował całą 10 Kompanie Krwawych Aniołów swym kontratakiem wybijając ponad 10 000 Heretyków, miał zaledwie 3700 ludzi). *Pistolet laserowy dzierżony przez Kornelisa został zbudowany na specjalną zamówienie w Kuźniach Marsa. Była to nagroda za dostarczenie ponad 23 planów technicznych z Ery Mrocznej Technologi. *Pancerz nie wyróżnia się niczym. Typowe komisarskie wyposażenie (należy wspomnieć iż Ghyrgen nie uznaje Rosarium uważa, że jest to dla tchórzy i zdrajców). Młodość Ghyrgen wychował się w robotniczej rodzinie. Ojciec był zwyczajnym robotnikiem fabrycznym zaś matka sekretarką gubernatora planetarnego. Mogło by się wydawać że standard życia młodzieńca stał na normalnym poziomie, ale tak nie było przyszło mu żyć podczas Wielkiego Kryzysu Hutniczego. Zarobki drastycznie spadły, jedynie matka zapewniała jakikolwiek dopływ pieniędzy. 15sto letni Kornelis stracił ojca który został zaciągnięty do Wojsk Obrony Planetarnej i mimo wszystko zdobył chwałę zabijając podstępem Lorda Chaosu Braci Marsa Vectoriona Tysosa (co prawda okupił to własnym życiem jednak dając tym samym podwaliny niezłomnego charakteru syna) Dwa lata później cała rodzina nastolatka nie żyje, matka umiera na szczep gruźlicy zostawiając go samego. Zaciągając się do milicji dzięki swemu nieprzeciętnemu intelektowi i przebiegłość odkrył spisek przeciw władzą systemu. Niezwłocznie zgłosił to do przedstawicieli Administratum, przyciągając równocześnie uwagę Ministorum. W wieku 18stu lat zostaje zabrany do Scholi Progenium. Nauka w Scholi Progenium Charakter młodzieńca zaowocował bardzo szybkim zdobyciem wiedzy i potrzebnych umiejętności. Już w wieku 21 lat dostał rangę Komisarza-Kadeta i został przydzielony do 17-stego Hiorgańskiego. Od początku nauk zapowiadał się geniuszem taktycznym. Przebieg służby Kornelis Ghyrgen rozpoczął swą karierę w momęcie przypisania do 17-stego Hiorgańskiego gdzie pełnił służbę młodszego oficera politycznego. Praktykował pod okiem Lorda Komisarza Witolda Dertara. Swój chrzest bojowy odbył podczas Wojny o Zjednoczenie Hiorg, gdzie razem ze swym nauczycielem służyli w 17-stym Hiorgańkim, który walczył między innymi w stolicy planety i to tam rozpoczęła się wielka kariera Kornelisa. Jego regiment dostał bezpośredni rozkaz zaatakowania pałacu gubernatorskiego w celu obalenia tyrani ówczesnego władcy, który śmiał się sprzeciwić Imperatorowi i podzielić Hiorg na strefy wpływów zamożnych rodów. Podczas walk młody komisarz zaprzyjaźnił się z Kapitanem Traintem z 398-ego Mordiańskiego. To tam pierwszy raz pojawił się pseudonim "Pogromca Zdrajców", odnosił się do wdażenia gdy Kornelis wdarł się do sali tronowej ratusza i wymordował w szale całą obstawę gubernatora Hedana Ortesa. Sam gubernator został stracony na dziedzińcu głównym miasta Regdar (stolica). Kolejne lata na Hiorg przebiegały spokojnie aż do czasu Herezji Verdańskiej gdzie to około trzydziestu oficerów (w tym Najwyższy Marszałek i pięciu Generałów) rozpoczęło swą krwawą tyranie ku uciesze Mrocznych Bogów. Ghyrgen został zdradzony przez przełożonego Generała Zedwana Bringa, który to przeciągnął na swą stronę ponad trzy czwarte regimentu (ponad 4000 ludzi). Jednak największym ciosem dla żołnierskiej duszy komisarza była śmierć mentora Witolda Dertara, który został zdradziecko zabity przez jednego z oficerów Bringa. Herezja trwała dwa standardowe lata w czasie których zginął ponad milion ludzi. Ghyrgen uczestniczył między innymi w bitwie o Pola Oberah, gdzie wraz z 398 Mordiańskim pokonał Nową Wielką Armie Krwawego Topora dowodzoną przez Najwyższego Marszałka Merunda. Jednakże największym jego zwycięstwem było zniszczenie statku flagowego generała Bringa "Piewcy Oświecenia", kończąc tym samym cały konflikt. Po tych wydzarzenich został promowany na Komisarza - Kapitana obejmując tym samym dowództwo nad 17-nastym. Osobowość Kornelis Ghyrgen jest jednym z najbardziej lojalnych Imperatorowi osób w galaktyce, nie kwestionuje jego woli, ani nie sprzeciwia się bez powodu Eklezji. Wielu przyjaciół komisarza przyznaje, iż jest on jednym z najmądrzejszych oraz najskromniejszych oficerów jakich kiedykolwiek poznali. Co więcej każdy z nich jednoznacznie przyznaje że służba pod jego rozkazami jest ciężka, jednak Ghyrgen mimo wymagań wobec własnych podkomendnych zawsze ich szanuje (wielu z nich mogło by wskoczyć za nim w ogień). Witold Dertar pewnego razu skomentował osobę młodego komisarza: "Przyznaję, wygląda jak byk i rzeźnik, ale to tylko pozory tak po prawdzie to doskonały oficer, a jeszcze lepszy kumpel". Ciekawostki *Za młodu uwielbiał oglądać wyścigi ślimaków. *Na początku kariery lubił wypić z podwładnymi. *Ulubione hasła: "Na Imperatora, zero kultury!" "Co tam u was ludzie?" Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Komisarz Walduś Kategoria:Bohaterowie